1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to combs and more particularly to combs for uniformly separating or subdividing hair strands in order to treat only selected strands of hair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In treating human hair for coloring effects, it is desirable in many instances to dye or treat a uniform dispersion of the hair strands or tufts throughout the entire body of hair. This technique is generally employed, for example, for a hair coloring process known as frosting.
One apparatus utilized to uniformly subdivide strands or tufts of hair is a comb which has adjacent teeth of different root depths thereby uniformly subdividIng the hair strands or tufts in the deep and shallow root portions of the comb. This type of apparatus and process is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,755 which issued to Karol C. Fisher on Apr. 27, 1976.
When the comb of this structure is drawn through the subject's hair such that the hair strands or tufts are uniformly subdivided into the comb teeth deep root and shallow root spaces, a wire is slid into a recess which extends longitudinally along a side face of the comb between the shallow and deep roots to complete the subdivision.
This comb of prior art is effective, but nevertheless, has shortcomings in that it takes two hands to operate the comb i.e., one hand to hold the comb and the other hand to manipulate the slide wire, and if the slide wire is not sufficiently straight, it can be readily seen that the end of the slide wire will not properly align with and mate the recess in which it is received when the end of the wire advances through this segmented recess from one tooth to the next.
It is the principal object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages of the comb structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,755.